


Happy Accident

by Reindrops



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Break Up, Romance, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Prompt: I was so sleep-deprived after the night shift that I climbed into bed with you (and you just rolled with it)Or the one where Clarke's so sleep deprived her muscle memory takes her to Bellamy's place after a long shift.





	Happy Accident

“Have you ever been so sleep deprived that you don’t even know what you’re doing anymore?” Clarke asks her group of friends when the conversations have tapered off. They’re getting brunch one Sunday morning enjoying mimosas, Bloody Mary’s and good company.

“You mean like when we’d pull all-nighters in college?” asks Harper as she takes a bite from the pile of fruit on her plate.

This restaurant was their favorite brunch place because not only did they get endless mimosas and Bloody Mary’s, but they had an all you can eat buffet. The girls’ favorite. This was also the place the girls had worked in college, so it holds sentimental value to them as well.

“You mean several all-nighters in a row?” Raven corrects as she reaches across the table for the salt to add to her Bloody Mary.

“Speak for yourself. Not all of us have your brain power to stay up with so little sleep for that long!” Harper replies with a shake of her head.

“I think the answer to your question, Clarke, is yes. College prepared us well for this question,” Octavia cuts in before the two girls get too off topic. She takes a giant bite of her waffle, and Clarke can’t figure out where all the food Octavia eats goes. The rest of the girls were pretty much done eating, but Octavia wasn’t done. She had to get her money’s worth of an all you can eat buffet. Usually the girls had to practically role her out of the restaurant.

“What’s the weirdest things you’ve ever done during your sleep deprivation state?” Clarke wants to know. She’s done something totally crazy and needs some justification that it’s a somewhat normal thing.

Harper takes a moment to think, “I think the weirdest thing I did was giggle over everything anyone ever said. It didn’t even have to be funny. Like one time freshman year, I think, Monty was talking about his chemistry test, and I started giggling about the equations he was telling me about. Or once, Monroe was talking about her Rugby match, and I was giggling when she was talking about the bloody nose she had gotten from one of the matches.”

“It’s a wonder Monroe asked you out after that,” Raven shakes her head, but she’s smiling. “Let’s see, the weirdest thing I did in my sleep deprivation is write out some code for a computer game.”

Clarke frowns at her, “Did you ever actually take a programming class?” Raven’s a lot of things: genius, capable, independent, engineer, mechanic, do-it-yourself-er. But a coder is not one of them, so this revelation takes Clarke by surprise. It probably shouldn’t. Raven was the smartest person she knew. If anyone suddenly picked up coding, it’d be Raven. She’s awesome like that.

Raven shrugs her slim shoulders, her long, dark hair falling over her shoulder, “I took a couple in high school, but I hadn’t been particularly interested in it at the time. I hadn’t even thought about it until the third all-nighter.”

“There’s no way you went three days without sleeping,” Octavia challenges gesturing with her fork full of more waffle causing syrup to spill onto the table.

“She got in a couple naps throughout the day,” Clarke answers. “I remember that week. You holed up in your room studying for your finals. I don’t think she showered for a week.” She scrunches her nose in disgust. “You want to talk about a stereotypical ‘bachelor’s pad’, that’s what our place looked like that week.”

“That week was killer. It screwed up my sleep schedule for months!” Raven tells them, folding her arms across her chest petulantly.

“What about you, Octavia?” Harper asks, spearing two grapes on her fork and pointing it at Octavia for emphasis.

Octavia sips her mimosa thinking back, “I don’t think I did anything too crazy. I was not meant for all-nighters, so I would be studying or talking to someone or what have you and then fall asleep in the middle of whatever I was doing. I’d wake up completely confused. I didn’t do all-nighters very often for a reason.”

“Clarke, your turn. You’ve been on night shifts this past week. I bet you got a good one,” Raven turns and looks at Clarke. Raven knows Clarke wouldn’t be asking the question if she didn’t have a good story.

Sometimes Clarke hates how well Raven seems to get her. In instances like this, she was perfectly content with listening to their stories and hoping she could bury her shame deep inside of her and put off speaking about it for a while longer. Raven is the first to call her out on her bullshit, and a lot of the time, Clarke is thankful for it, but not today.

Clarke and Raven met freshman year of college during winter break when Clarke came back to school early and found her boyfriend, Finn Collins, making out with Raven in the cafeteria near the back. Turned out that Clarke was the other woman and neither of the girls knew about the other. So, they both dumped Finn on the spot and went their separate ways until a house party a few weeks later brought them together again. They had decided to be roommates every year after that.

Blowing out a deep breath, Clarke sits up straighter in her chair. “I’ll tell you guys, but you have to promise not to judge me too harshly, okay? Just let me finish and get to the end before you interrupt.”

“Just a little harshly, then?” Raven clarifies, but suddenly the girls all turn serious and lean forward on the table, giving Clarke their undivided attention.

“As Raven said, I’ve been on night shift for the last six days at the hospital. Switching to nights are always difficult after a long stretch of day shifts. So, I haven’t been sleeping very well during the day,” Clarke explains before delving deeper into her story.

* * *

It had been a hectic week. She’d been floating to different floors of the hospital all week, depending on where she was needed most. The last couple of nights, she’d been helping in the ER. It had been hard to get in a groove, but she persisted because it was her job and the hospital was understaffed and really needed her help. The ER was flooded with patients all week long it seemed, and that night, she’d lost one of her patients.

She thought that after working in a hospital for several years, it’d get easier to detach herself from her patients, so she didn’t feel their loss so acutely. But she wasn’t there, yet. Informing the family was the worst, and she tried to push past the lump in her throat as she was met with hysterics and yelling. Her shift couldn’t get done quickly enough.

Her mentors had told her she would learn how to detach herself from the moment and the feelings more out of necessity than want. There were some instances where you do everything you can possibly do, but it doesn’t help. And you can’t keep feeling that pain every time before it does something to you, so you learn to push those emotions and that hurt down deep inside of you somewhere.

However, Clarke doesn’t want to ever do that. She knows she’ll need to make hard decisions, but she doesn’t want to have to be so detached from her patients she can’t understand their grief. It’s important to keep herself grounded. At least, that’s what her mother told her. Her mother was a doctor and had been practicing for many many years and told Clarke losing patients still ate her up inside. It was nice to know that her mother felt the same way she did.

When she was finally cut free, she emerged from the hospital with the darkest of circles under her bloodshot eyes. Just moving her limbs felt like an Olympic feat as they all seemed to weigh a hundred more pounds than usual. Everything ached: her feet, her back, her shoulders, her neck. She needed a vacation. Stat.

Ha. Stat. She felt punny.

Giggling to herself at her lame joke, she debated if she should really be driving home in her state. She could barely keep her eyes open and walk in a straight line. However, she really didn’t want to have to worry about retrieving her car the next day. So, she slapped her face a little to wake herself up and hopped in her car. Blaring the music and rolling down her windows for the cool air, she started driving.

She let her mind wander as she drove, thinking back to the little girl she had lost. What could she have done differently to save her? Running through all the scenarios, she discovered she did everything that she could correctly. And she still lost the little girl. What was even the point then? How can you still lose someone when you do what you’re supposed to? The thought isn’t comforting.

She’s in front of the apartment complex sooner than expected, and she practically falls out of her car. Grabbing her bag and keys, she made sure to remember to lock her car before heading to her apartment. She squinted her eyes against the morning sun, which was barely creeping over the horizon, as she hurried across the parking lot.

Sleep. She just needed sleep.

As she got closer to the entrance, she saw someone leaving, and they held the door for her. Thanking them, she hurried inside. She briefly wondered what her neighbor must have thought seeing her in the zombie-like state she was in. However, she didn’t give it much thought as her apartment neared.

It took her two attempts to get into the apartment as she had tried the wrong key on the first two attempts. Throwing her bag on the floor in the living room, she let her muscle memory take her into the bedroom as the apartment was blessedly still dark. She had the presence of mind to take off her shoes, pants, and bra, but left everything else on as she crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

It wasn’t until she woke up a couple hours later that she realized she’d made a mistake, and it was a pretty big mistake at that. She was still bone weary exhausted, but she’d been woken up when someone had shifted in bed. Startled, she opened her eyes, the sunlight streaming through the window burned her eyes, and she quickly shut them. She could feel someone in bed with her, and her heart began beating furiously in her chest.

Peaking open one eye, she found herself staring at Bellamy Blake’s naked chest. She shouldn’t have nuzzled into him, but he was warm and comfy and exactly what sleep deprived Clarke needed. When she closed her eyes again, she was off to dreamland in a second, but not before she felt Bellamy’s arms tighten around her.

It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that she finally woke up feeling rested. Grabbing for her phone, she realized she wasn’t where she should be. Opening her eyes, Clarke found herself in her ex boyfriend’s apartment- alone in his bed. Groaning, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling contemplating her next moves.

Bellamy could be out of the apartment, which would be ideal, so she could sneak out and never have to discuss her little slip up ever again. But if he was there, they’d have to talk about what she’d done. Listening, she tried to decipher if he was in the apartment or not. Unfortunately, Clarke couldn’t hear anything, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there. She knew Bellamy liked to read, so he could be curled up on the couch with a good book. Or the TV could be on low enough that she couldn’t hear it.

Clarke and Bellamy had broken up amicably a couple months ago after about a year into their relationship. They had met at his sister’s -her friend’s- college graduation. Clarke had gone home with him that night, and they’d become inseparable after that. They started dating a week later. It had been fun and interesting in the beginning. Neither knew very much about the other besides what Octavia had told them.

Much of the first few months was them exploring each other both physically and mentally. Everything was new and exciting. They seemed to have so much in common, and they were able to seamlessly incorporate their friend groups together so well it was like they’d all known each other for forever anyway.

Clarke knew of Bellamy through Octavia during college, but they always seemed to miss each other when he came to visit her. Back then, Clarke was dating a girl, Lexa, who she spent most all her free time with. So much so that she had started to neglect her friends. It had taken an intervention from Octavia and Raven for her to see what she was doing. She and Lexa didn’t last longer than their graduation anyway as Lexa moved away and neither was willing to do a long-distance relationship, which is how she wound up being available and single in time to meet Bellamy a year later.

Bellamy had been great: attentive, passionate, caring, understanding- everything a person wanted in a significant other. Clarke felt like she’d been a good girlfriend- not perfect by any means, but she felt she gave as good as she got. In the beginning, they seemed to fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Whatever was one’s weakness, it was the other’s strength. It worked.

Towards the end, however, it had gotten harder, as is expected in any relationship. They’d started fighting and bickering more and breaking up seemed inevitable. So, they did. Because they had the same friends, they did still see each other from time to time. But it wasn’t like it was before. And it definitely didn’t mean she could do what she’d just done.

To be fair, the year they’d been together, Clarke and Bellamy had gotten into a routine. They never lived together officially, but they might as well have. After long and hard shifts at the hospital, Clarke would drive to Bellamy’s and they’d cuddle in bed before falling asleep. Bellamy’d go over to Clarke’s for dinner and binge watch whatever TV show they’d gotten into. They had a system.

So, it was only understandable that it had been hard to adjust after the breakup. Clarke couldn’t go to Bellamy after a hard day, no matter how much she wanted to. A part of her always expected to see Bellamy come through her apartment door, groceries in hand for them to start supper. But he didn’t.

Clearly her sleep addled brain still remembered the routine- otherwise she never would have wound up in his bed.

The couple of months since their breakup had given Clarke a new perspective. She realized how much she relied on Bellamy, how much she missed him. He was who she thought of when something happened, good or bad. And a part of her felt empty, like something was missing now that she couldn’t share her thoughts and feelings with him. She was beginning to realize how big of a mistake breaking up had been.

Having no idea how Bellamy felt anymore, Clarke was reluctant to talk to him about it. But it was her own fault. If she really wanted to get back together, she should have a mature, adult conversation with him. She knew that. Of course, she did. But that didn’t mean that stopped the anxious knot in her stomach from making her feel sick whenever she thought about it and let the doubts and what ifs creep into her heart.

Sighing heavily, she pushed back the covers and got up. There was no sense in pushing off the inevitable. She needed to go face this issue. She found her stuff stacked neatly at the foot of the bed. Hurriedly, she dressed wondering what Bellamy must be thinking of the whole ordeal. Clearly, she had some unresolved issues.

Shouldering her bag, she tentatively opened the bedroom door and stuck her head out into the living room. She found Bellamy sitting on the couch grading papers with headphones in. She let herself take him in unabashedly. He was still just as handsome with those freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. His hair was still the length she loved most- it was so easy to run her fingers through it, tugging when she needed to. He looked as he always did, like he did in her dreams.

She must have made a noise because Bellamy glanced up, their eyes meeting. Clarke couldn’t help the blush that crept up her neck to the tips of her ears from embarrassment of what she’d done and getting caught staring at him. She ducked her head and fully left the bedroom, stepping into the afternoon light of his living room.

As Clarke fumbled for words to explain herself, Bellamy asked, “Feeling better?” The question was genuine. He wasn’t judging her for what had happened, and Clarke was astonished at his kindness.

“Much,” she nodded her head as she walked closer to Bellamy. “Look, Bellamy, I’m really sorry. I have no idea what happened. It was a long shift at work, and I was super sleep deprived. Not that that’s any excuse for what happened. I can’t believe I did this. You must feel so violated!” Word vomit- she couldn’t stop herself from babbling. She was sure she looked like a sad, pitiful dog standing awkwardly in front of him.

She would have kept going, too, but Bellamy stopped her, “Clarke, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. It was an honest mistake.” He shrugged, seemingly unfazed by what had happened, making Clarke internally wince.

What he said stops her short. While it had been an honest mistake, it wasn’t that it didn’t mean anything. Because Bellamy still meant something to her- it’s why she did it in the first place. “That’s not entirely true,” she finally said. At Bellamy’s inquisitive face, she continued, “You still mean something to me, Bellamy. I miss you. More than I ever thought I would. And that’s why my subconscious brought me here. It was an honest mistake. I didn’t mean to come here, and if I could do it over again, I wouldn’t have come over the way I had.”

Bellamy set the papers down on the coffee table and sat up straighter. “But you would have at some point?”

Clarke shrugged, “I’d like to think so. But I was scared to.”

“Why would you ever be scared to come talk to me?” Bellamy asked incredulous. He seemed hurt by her revelation.

“Only because I wasn’t sure how you felt. I know we broke up amicably. It was what we both wanted at the time. But I had no idea if anything had changed for you. But it had for me. I’ve been miserable without you,” Clarke confessed. She felt like she should feel embarrassed admitting what she had. But she didn’t. It felt right.

Standing up, Bellamy took three steps before he was finally in front of her, “Clarke, I’ve missed the hell out of you.” And he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips.

Relief washed over her. If she was still dreaming, this was a cruel joke her brain was pulling on her. Wanting to feel more of Bellamy, she dropped her bag oh so gracefully onto her foot, causing her to yelp. Breaking apart from Bellamy, she grimaced in pain. Definitely real life then. Only in reality would Clarke be so clumsy.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

Bellamy laughed, deep and clear. It’s the most beautiful sound Clarke has heard in two months. Bellamy pulled Clarke into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle in the most intimate of hugs. “God, I’ve missed this.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy, never wanting to let go.

* * *

“Oh my god!” Octavia practically shouts over the table. “Are you and my brother back together?” The look on her face is of relief and happiness, so Clarke doesn’t worry about telling them the truth.

She nods her head sheepishly.

“I think your story trumps anything we just told you,” Raven says completely baffled. It’s not every day Clarke tells her something she didn’t see coming.

“I did not think that story was going to have a happy ending,” Harper admits. “I thought it was going to be something far more embarrassing or that you snuck out without him seeing you or something.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me about it!” Octavia seems genuinely upset he didn’t say anything.

Clarke rushes to assure her, “I told him I wanted to break the news to you guys. It was my doing after all, so he let me have my way. I wanted my girls to be the first to know.”

“We appreciate that,” Raven tells her.

“I figured you would,” Clarke smiles, unable to hide the smugness she feels. Her friends feign annoyance, shaking their heads at her. But they’ve been hoping Clarke and Bellamy could work out their differences almost more than the couple themselves. It’s weird, but they mean well. It’s never fun being friends with both people in the relationship and having to deal with the falling out.

“So, does that mean we can all start hanging out again?” Harper asks excitedly.

“I didn’t realize our breaking up hindered us all from hanging out,” Clarke says honestly.

“It’s always a little awkward when the whole gang hangs out,” Harper shrugs. “Now we won’t have to worry about all that.” She takes a sip of her drink absently.

“Seriously, I’m glad you worked out your issues. It was stupid you guys didn’t just stay together,” Raven tells her. If there’s one thing Clarke appreciates about Raven, it’s her brazen honesty. She did not sugar coat things for anyone.

“We thought so, too. It’s why we got back together,” Clarke agrees with her. “Now can we talk about someone else’s love life and take the spotlight off of me now, please?”

“Harper, we want to hear more about you and Monroe,” Raven says and they all turn in their seat to give Harper their undivided attention.

It’s not the first time Clarke’s thought her friends were the best. And it certainly will not be the last. She is one lucky girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you could take a moment to let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it!


End file.
